


Daddy and Me.

by EnglishHorrorStory



Series: Daddy and I [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Chris, Dom susan, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kinda, Leashes, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Parties, Praise Kink, Sebastian cries alot, Smutt, Sub Seb, Sub rdj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishHorrorStory/pseuds/EnglishHorrorStory
Summary: It's not the first party they've been to, but it's the biggest. And it goes to shit. Thank god for RDJ and his saint of a wife (domme).





	

Everywhere Sebastian looks there's women and men half or fully naked. People being paddled, people being petted, people being punished. The rooms in the basement are for harder punishments, the rooms on the east wing are for full nudity and sex, the rooms on the west are for covered, and the middle is for both. Upstairs are private bedrooms for people who don't want public sex. It caters for all, from the rooms, to the food, which is being paraded around on silver strays by pretty, barely dressed men and women. Champagne too, and a nice bar. It's a real party, Sebastian is buzzing from the atmosphere. Some of the outfits people are wearing isn't something he'd ever want to wear, full body leather suits, bunny ears and tails, six inch high heels. They look good, some of them anyways, but not something he thinks he'd be comfortable in. He's already spoken to a girl about where she got her pretty lace underwear from, she wrote down a number and address in his phone, which was extremely helpful (Sebastian plans on looking them up asap).

Robert is supposed to be here tonight with Susan and he and Chris have been keeping an eye out for them, but so far no luck. Robert's a sub like him, though he and Susan are a little rougher than what he and Chris are into, but it's still nice to have a friend to talk about subby things with. Not that they often get a chance to do so, filming is always so busy, with too many people around too. But places like these, or play dates set up by Chris and Susan, are usually fun. 

Chris has taken him off the leash for a few minutes while he's gone to get drinks and Sebastian feels a little nervous without his dom nearby. He's not naked, wearing a tight white shirt and black jeans, but he still feels like it with the way some people are staring. Maybe they recognise him, the Martian has only been out a few weeks...He wanders a little, while Chris tries to get served at the bar, walking around to see if there's anything he'd like to try. Staying away from humiliation and whips, he ends up in front of long pink sofa where a man has a pretty blond girl across his lap, paddling her ass until it's pinker than the sofa. She's crying a little but still asking for more, he yanks her hair a little and pulls her back until she can get her mouth on his cock. Sebastian decides he quite likes this middle room, there's nudity but nothing too hard. Mainly cock sucking and fingering, spanking and petting, which are all of his favourite things. Only thing missing is his Chris. 

“Hey, pretty thing” it's not a voice he knows and as he turns around it's not a face he knows either. Slightly familiar actually, maybe he's from the TV… 

“Hi” Sebastian says nervously, his hand instinctively comes up to play with the gold loop on his collar. Chris isn't a firm daddy, doesn't mind him talking to people, but people don't usually approach him like this, especially not when he's wearing his collar that literally has Chris's name on. 

“Ain't you gorgeous…” the man has a large beard and hardly no hair, quite a bit older than Sebastian, not that he's ever had a problem with age differences as long as they're legal, of course. 

The compliment causes him to blush, cheeks staining pink and eyes glancing around for Chris. “um…” 

“oh, look at you, ain't you precious” the man's hands are suddenly on his waist and Sebastian tries to step back, step out of his touch but the grip is tight. Curled around his waist to stop him from running off. 

“I'm- I have a dom-” Sebastian stutters, no one is looking, even though the huge room is crowded. “Stop-”

“I'm sure you do, sure you've got lots” the man croons, smile sickly. 

He wedges his hand down the back of Sebastian's jeans and underwear and grabs a handful of the younger male's ass in one quick, fluid motion. Seb struggles, pushing on the guy's chest “Get off! Stop it!” he shouts, distressed. 

Nobodies looking, no one is listening, probably assuming it's some kind of game between a couple. And for once Sebastian wants them to look at him, for them to see what is happening, for someone to stop it-

“what's this?” the man's fingers find the jeweled plug he's wearing and twists it, it's already large and the angle presses it against his prostate causing Seb to gasp and struggle more, even though it makes his legs feel weak. 

“Stop, stop- get off-” Sebastian pushes the man hard and where he's still got a hand down Sebastian's pants he drags him with him as he topples over-

Suddenly arms are around his waist, stopping him from falling to the floor along with the creep, and now everyone is looking, definitely staring. Sebastian struggles in the arms around his waist unsure of who has hold of him now, arms not big enough to be Chris's. 

“Hey, hey, hey! It's Robert, it's alright, you're alright” frantic words come through, arms loosening slightly. 

Sebastian turns around to see Robert, looking wide eyed and in a collar of his own. “are you okay?” Robert asks, glancing at the creep who's been surrounded by the hosts security- where were they two minutes ago?

Sebastian shakes his head and wraps his arms around his friend, he can hear Susan shouting and security asking what happened, but Robert shuffles him away to a free sofa, sitting them both down. 

“I want Chris. I want daddy- Robert- I need-” he's crying, he realises, not sure when he started but he knows he can't stop. Probably getting Robert's neck all wet, he hopes he isn't ruining his collar. 

“Ssh I know, he's coming, he's gonna be here soon. He's dealing with that jerk” the fellow subs voice is soft and soothing, but Sebastian can hear it's a little shaky too. 

It feels like forever, but he knows it's probably only a few minutes, but Chris comes over and is picking him up gently. Finally, familiar strong arms are around him. 

“My baby, my brave baby, daddy's got you. I'm here” Chris says softly in his ear, Sebastian wraps his legs around Chris's hips and clings. 

Chris sits them back down on the sofa, with Seb in his lap. His sub is shaking, almost full out sobbing. Chris directs his mouth to his neck, not caring that it's a public place, and Sebastian latches on immediately, making a miserable whining noise. He rubs up and down the brunets back, doing everything he can to soothe him. “My sweet boy…”

Susan is sat beside him, with Robert between her legs. She's got him kneeling on a cushion while she pets him, praising him for sticking up for his friends, for being brave. They're a good couple, Chris thinks, and truly good people. He doesn't know how to thank them for coming to Sebastian's rescue. 

“sit back for me, angel” Chris whispers and Sebastian whimpers but does so, still keeping his hands on Chris's chest. 

“d-daddy…” he sniffs, eyes red and face wet. 

“Shhh, it's alright. I'm putting your leash back on” Chris explains, clipping the short black leash to the subs collar. “I've got to talk to a man and then we'll be going home”

“Okay daddy…” Sebastian's still sniffling. Still shaking, and Chris knows what he needs but he doesn't really know if this is the place for it. 

He throws a cushion on the floor beside Robert and Sebastian takes the hint, sliding down to kneel. 

“good boy… so good for me, no matter what. Gonna treat you like a princess when we get home” Chris tells him as he cups Sebastian's cheek with one hand and runs the other through long brown hair. 

That gets a little, watery smile from Seb “You always do”

“You deserve it” he says honestly. He slips two fingers between Sebastian's trembling lips and gets a high pitched desperate while for it, his boy instantly suckling on the digits. “So good, my Sebastian. My good boy” and he's crying again, sucking a little frantically and shuffling closer. 

The host comes over, dressed in nothing but black silk boxers, and takes a seat next to Chris after shaking his and Susan's hands. He apologises about ten times about what happened, asks if there was anything he could do to make it up to them, Chris tells him to get more vigilant security but overall, not the host's fault. 

“Can I have permission to speak to your sub?” the host asks politely. 

“He might not be up for much talking, but of course” Chris nods. Slipping his fingers from his boys mouth, there's a whimper of loss and Sebastian blinks his eyes open confused and watery. 

The host leans down and Sebastian glances up at him, embarrassed that he's caused such a scene tonight. “Hello, Sebastian. My name is Lawry, I'm the host. I just wanted to apologise for tonight. Is there anything I can do for you, or you daddy and your friends?” 

Sebastian glances at Robert who makes a drinking motion, it causes him to smile “C-can Robert have a scotch and soda with ice p-please, Mr Lawry?” he glances up at Susan whose chuckling, she shakes her head fondly. “I think he deserves it” 

Lawry laughs and nods “Of course, free drinks all night for you all.”

They say goodbye to Lawry and Susan and Chris talk for a few minutes, while they do Sebastian links his fingers with Robert and squeezes. 

“Thank you” he says quietly. “I was freaking out”

“So was I” Robert admits “of all people, it had to be you” he ends with a joke. 

“I must be trouble” Sebastian laughs shakily. 

His attention is grabbed when the leash is pulled ever so slightly, looking up at Chris he sees his daddy is still concerned. “I'm taking you home now, Seb. We can come again another time if you'd like” 

Sebastian nods and stands up slowly, he feels a little stiff from stress, eyes sore and hurting. He gives Susan a hug and quick kiss to the cheek, and she returns it with a smile. Then he pecks Robert on the lips, promising to see him in two weeks for the press conference in new York. Chris says his goodbyes too, and leads Sebastian out by his leash. 

…

The moment they get home Chris slides off Sebastian's coat, exposing his collar that was hidden beneath it and slips to fingers underneath to pull slightly. “What do you need, baby? Daddy can run you a bath and we can eat ice cream?” he offers, nothing tempts Sebastian more than a hot bath and ice-cream. 

“P-please, daddy” Seb nods “Dirty” he shudders, still feeling that creeps hand grabbing his ass. 

“Okay, come with me then” Chris goes to direct them towards the bathroom but Sebastian pulls his leash from his pocket, handing it over. “Still want daddy to walk you?” he's a little dubious. 

Sebastian nods again, thinking about how the leash keeps him close, in arms distance of Chris. And he knows, he does, that he's safe in their house, but he can't help but crave it. Chris seems to get it and for once doesn't ask him to speak up about it, just clips it on and tugs lightly. 

Once in the bathroom Chris makes Seb kneel on the bath mat while tied to the towel rack, the leash is too short for him to move much but the restraint seems to ground him. The older man runs the water, debating on bubbles, though he needn't bother because he always puts them in anyways and Sebastian always looks happy about it. 

While the bath fills up he upclips the leash and picks his sub up, placing him on the counter. Chris gently combs through Sebastian's hair, taking out some of the product. It needs washing tonight and a head massage would help relax Seb a good bit. As he brushes Sebastian's hair the boy's eyes fall shut, enjoying the feeling of his daddy work. 

“Arms up” Chris instructs and the sub obeys immediately, if a little sluggish. He pulls the white shirt up and throws it into the bedroom. “stand up” and Seb slides off the counter so that Chris can unbutton his jeans. 

He gets Sebastian naked, save his collar and plug, and checks the tub, needs a few more minutes. “turn round for me, Seb, let daddy see your ass” 

The brunet bends over the counter and spreads his legs, gasping when the plug is tapped 

“Baby, do you still want this in?” Chris asks

“Yeah… please” though he winces a little when Chris pulls it halfway out. 

“You'll need more lube then, can daddy take it out while you have a bath?” 

That suggestion seems to startle Sebastian, quickly shaking his head “N-no, no thank you daddy…” 

“Why not?” he keeps Sebastian bent over and spread while he checks the bath, it's nice and hot, skin melting just like Sebastian likes it, so he turns off the taps. 

“Don't wanna be empty…” Seb confesses. 

Chris can see in the mirror that his boyfriend has his eyes squeezed shut, and his hands are still shaking quite a bit from the earlier ordeal. He pulls the plug halfway out again and leans down to spit on Sebastian's pink, puffy hole, making it a little easier to slide the Silicon back inside. 

“Okay then, sweetheart. Baths all done. Come get in and daddy will wash your hair” Chris pulls the back of the collar and Sebastian straightens up. 

“w-with the apple-” he starts. 

“with the apple shampoo that we bought this morning, of course”

Doesn't sound like such a big deal, just having Chris wash Sebastian's hair until it's silky and smelling of fruit, but it's so relaxing for the both of them. It's not often they run the bath, never having time and always grabbing showers. So when Chris runs a bath he likes there to be bubbles, even if he's not getting in it. 

Sebastian settles down in the hot water, sinking into the bubbles that smell of sweets and sets his chin against the edge of the porcelain. “Daddy…” he sighs, sounding more relaxed by the second. But Chris can still see the tenseness in those strong shoulders. 

“Depending on how sleepy you are when you get out, I was thinking we could watch a movie” he says and Sebastian hums, liking the sound of that. 

“Can we watch a horror, daddy?” 

“And both be awake all night? Not again, sweetheart” Chris chuckles and Seb gives him a tiny smile. 

He's putting on a brave face, Chris knows Sebastian too well to not see it. Non Consensual touching has always freaked Sebastian out, from something as simple as unexpected hugging to creeps touching his ass, it's all because of that ex from before TFA, Chris knows. 

“My brave Sebby” he coos, that nickname always makes the brunet blush. 

“I did a lot of cryin’ for someone brave, daddy…” Sebastian answers. 

“It's okay to cry, Sebastian. You know that. If something happens that upsets you, or overwhelms you, it's okay to cry” they've been over this a thousand times. Especially at the start of their relationship when Sebastian would get overwhelmed with sensation and end up sobbing but not knowing why, then getting embarrassed by it. 

“I made a scene, didn't I?” 

Sebastian's blaming himself, he always does when something goes wrong and Chris has been trying for years to get him out of that habit. 

“No” he replies firmly “and don't do that” 

Seb shrinks a little, turning his head away “Sorry” he mumbles. 

“You've got to stop blaming yourself when other people do stuff wrong. That creep made a scene, it was his fault. You pushed him away because he was doing things you didn't like” Chris explains. He almost said that the creep assaulted him, but Sebastian really doesn't like it when things are phrased like that. 

“I told him, Chris- daddy I did tell him to stop” Sebastian then says a little desperately, as if just remembering he hadn't clarified this. “I said- I said I had a dom. I did! And he said that I probably have lots- which I don't-”

“ssh, baby. I know, I never doubted you for a second. You're my good boy” he runs a hand through Sebastian's hair to settle him back down but it doesn't work completely. 

“yeah, yeah, I'm your good boy, Chris. Always, always trying to be. Yours. Your good boy” he chants mostly to himself, as if reminding himself. 

“Mine” Chris nods. “and you know it. Tell me again, baby, who do you belong to?”

“You, daddy” he responds quickly 

“My Sebastian. My good boy. I've got to take your collar off now, so it doesn't get ruined when I wash your hair” 

That gives Sebastian pause, obviously not wanting to take it off but not wanting it to get ruined. He brings his dry hand up to it, touching the metal O loop at the front before skimming his fingers over the word Chris on one side and Evans on the other. 

“O-okay..” he agrees shakily. “Still yours, even when I'm not wearing it, just like filming or days out” he repeats Chris's words. 

“that's right” Chris nods, pecking his boy on pink pouty lips as he unlocks the clasp on the back, letting the collar come free. 

Sebastian's hand immediately goes to his throat, eyes widening. There's always a little shock when it comes off, an unpleasant feeling of loss. Chris's hand replaces his and wraps around Sebastian's pale throat, squeezing gently but enough for Seb to groan and tip his head back. 

“Close your eyes and hold your breath, gonna put you under to get your hair wet” he let's go so Sebastian can take a deep breath, then wraps one hand around his throat again and the other pinches his nose (knowing how much Sebastian hates water up his nose)

Chris is quick as he puts Sebastian under, long enough to get his hair and face wet, then pulls him straight back up and lets him breathe again. 

“Good boy, good boy” he soothes and Seb blinks water out his eyes and shakes his head ever so slightly. 

The rest of the bath is spent with Chris massaging apple shampoo into Sebastian's hair, he takes longer than he needs to, digging his fingers in at just the right places for the brunet to sigh or groan and relax, he tugs gently on the long wet locks and washes it out carefully so not to get it in those pretty eyes. 

“Time to get out” Chris says when he notices Sebastian's getting pruney and the boy whines unhappily, knowing he's about to get cold. 

Chris dried him off on a big fluffy towel, before slipping the collar and clipping the leash back on, which seems to settle Sebastian back down. “You want to get dressed?” 

Seb shakes his head, and when Chris frowns and says “Use your words baby, you haven't dropped” he tells him that he wants to stay bare. 

“And you're keeping your plug in?” Chris checks

“Yes please” Sebastian nods. 

“Come here then, bend over baby so daddy can lube it back up for you. Don't want you getting hurt” 

Sebastian bends over the counter again with his legs spread, whimpering a little when the toy is pulled out. Soon it's lubed up and being pressed back inside and he's whimpering for a difference reason. “Good boy, let's go get some ice-cream”

The older man tugs on the leash and brings them both through to the kitchen digging out a tub of strawberry ice-cream from the freezer and a spoon, only one because he plans on feeding it to Sebastian. Then they go get on the couch. Chris sits down first and expects to get a lapful of Seb, a little surprised when he doesn't. 

“c-can you… can you take your clothes off, daddy? I want- wanna be able to feel you” Sebastian blushes slightly but smiles when Chris does so, pulling off his clothes until he's as naked as Sebastian. 

“Come sit with me, baby. In my lap” 

Sebastian straddles him, sitting snug on Chris's thick thighs and kisses Chris's cheek chastely. 

“Daddy?” he says quietly. Chris nods “Can me and Robert have a play date when we go to new York?” 

“I'll ask Susan, see what she thinks, but i'll do my best. It's been awhile since you two had a sub date, huh?” Chris realises, at least five months now. 

“Thank you daddy” Seb smiles softly. 

Chris scoops up some ice-cream and Sebastian opens up for it, sucking on the spoon and closing his eyes. He doesn't even realise he does it, unless Chris points it out, but Sebastian really does suckle anything put passed his lips. Chris feeds him ice cream for a few minutes, one hand feeding, one hand holding Seb’s jaw.

“You're such a good little boy, Sebastian” he coos. 

The brunet sighs, eyes sliding shut and opens his mouth again when he feels Chris's fingers tighten on his jaw. He almost choked on his ice-cream when Chris suggests 

“wanna sit on daddy's cock while he feeds you ice-cream baby?” 

“Yes” he breathes, he hadn't even realised Chris had gotten half hard, maybe that's because he hadn't even realised he'd been suckling around the spoon and moaning softly. 

Chris reaches round as Sebastian kneels up slightly and slides the large plug out, causing Sebastian to grimace and whine. “I know, I know. Gonna fill you back up real soon baby” and he does, shuffling a little to get the tip of his cock to nudge against Sebs loose hole. 

He let's Sebastian sink down at his own pace, since this is more for comfort than for release, and the sub mewls so prettily as he does so. Chris is bigger than the plug but Sebastian doesn't like to spend too much time with prep when he's been wearing a plug all day anyways, and the stretch obviously feels good to the boy. And fuck, plug or not, Sebastian is tight and hot and wet and- fuck. Fuck that's like coming home. That's good. 

“Gorgeous, so good” he praises and Sebastian shudders and whines, opening his mouth for something to suckle. Chris gives him his tongue, surprising him a little but Sebastian instantly kisses back. Sucking on Chris's tongues softly and moaning. He tastes of strawberry ice-cream and his mouth is cool but so good- always so good. 

“here, open up again for me” Chris feeds him more ice-cream. 

“love you” Sebastian tells him quietly after swallowing. “so much, Chris. I love you”

“I love you too” he leans forward and kisses him again, causing his cock to shift and slide in deeper. 

“o-oh-” Sebastian moans unexpectedly into his mouth, and he can't help but grin. “daddy, can I-...”

“can you what, baby?” Chris already knows, but it's part of the fun to ask. 

“Can I- can I ride your cock, daddy?” 

“since you asked so nicely” he smirks. 

Sebastian lifts himself up a little before sinking back down, groaning as he takes Chris back in inch by inch. He does it again and again, each time a little quicker. His angles his hips and nearly ends up falling from Chris's lap when the head of Chris's cock hits his prostate “Oh- oh my god” he gasps, letting Chris hold him steady as he lifts up and and down. 

He's bouncing now, crying out each time he sits flush against Chris's lap, and Chris himself can only grip Sebastian's hips and swear under his breath, mutter how good Seb is. They both aren't going to last long, not at the rate Sebastian's going at but for once it isn't about teasing or stamina, it's about mutual relief and clinging to one another after a bad night out. 

Chris wraps a hand around Sebastian's cock and strokes it in time with his bounces, beginning to thrust his hips up to help Sebastian's efforts. 

“oh god, oh god, oh god- daddy, daddy- gonna cum-” Seb suddenly realises, not sure if he'd be able to hold off unless ordered to. 

“Cum then. Cum for daddy, let him see how much you love his cock” Chris grits out between his teeth, slamming up into Sebastian now. 

“yesss” the brunet hisses “love you” he raises a hand to pull his own collar and Chris twists his wrist- and Sebastian's coming with a shriek. Grinding down on Chris's cock, causing it's head to press against his prostate and for his balls to press against Chris's pelvis. His vision blacks out, he thinks he nearly topples but his cheek lands against Chris's chest. He's with it long enough to feel Chris buck up once more and spill his load inside of him before collapsing completely. 

Chris feels Sebastian go limp against his chest, blacking out from pleasure- ego boost much appreciated. He tries not to pant too harshly in fear of waking his boyfriend up and tries to stop his hips from rotating, his cock still deep and half hard in Sebastian's ass. He won't pull out until he has to though, because they both like being connected like this. 

When Sebastian comes to, he shifts and gasps and clings to Chris. He hasn't been out long, a few minutes, going by the fact that the cum on his and Chris's stomachs is still wet. 

“Hey baby, how you feeling?” 

Sebastian can only find the energy to tap three times but it's enough for Chris. “bed?” the elder suggests, Seb taps three times again. 

They leave the melting ice-cream in the living room and Chris carries Sebastian to bed. It's been a rough night, but he's glad they ended it like this.


End file.
